Fear of Losing My Soulmate
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Its finally the day Troy and the wildcats have been waiting for Gabriella's arrival home from Florida. What will happen when a accident happens? Will they survive the outcome? Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Ryan/Martha. Please R
1. Before you Begin

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. prologue

**Disclaimer**….As always don't own the characters you recognize, the ones you DON'T recognize are mine or real people in life.

**Rating**…T, to be safe.

**Pairings**…Troyella/Chaylor/Zekepay/Jelsi/RyMar(Ryan and Martha).

**T****imeline**….Second Year in college for the Wildcats.

**Setting**… Albuquerque, New Mexico in different places.

**Author's Notes….**

they are all rich.

Sharpay and Gabriella have the closets relationship in the gang.

everyone in the gang is adoptive sisters/brothers (except for their boyfriend/girlfriend).

SOME of the places, cars, directions, driving hours and minutes, cloths, shops, people.. are REAL.

The Wildcats all go to UCLA, but are home for the summer. They are all 20, but Gabriella is still nineteen until December.

Gabriella plays basketball and loves it just as much as Troy and Chad because she grew up around it all her life because her dad is the Lakers Coach (her parents are divorced even though they still love each other) and her godfathers are Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal, and Michael Jordan, she also likes to play volleyball.

**Feedback…**Yes, pretty please with whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

On with the story. Please R&R!! Thanks, I love you all.

**SHOUTOUT!!**

TO- Girly411.

I love you girl! You rock! Your awesome! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for telling and helping me with my stories. I think we both need to really get out of our writers block so we can finish writing another chapter for Bratz. Don't you think? Your awesome. Hope you had a good Fourth of July and a Fourth of July weekend. I really hope you read this and like it. I'm trying to make this a sad one. I hope it works. Your opinions and support mean the world to me! I love you!! Miss talking to you!

Lots of love,

Xoxo,

Jessica

* * *

**-Fear of Losing My Soulmate-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Shoot the ball man!" Twenty year old, Chad Nicolas Danforth told his best friend and adoptive brother (since pre-k) twenty year old, Troy Alexander Bolton who had a basketball in his hand and was standing at the half court to make a shot because Chad told him he couldn't do it which Troy wanted to prove him wrong.

"I will and I'll make it." Troy told Chad smiling before he bent his knees, got on the balls of his feet, and then unbent his knees sending the ball flying through the air, going around the rim of the basketball hoop once before falling out, not going in through the net at all.

"I told you man. You really need Gabriella to teach you how to make those shots." Chad told Troy referring to Troy's Filipina/Latina girlfriend of four-years who had a toned and tanned body with dark brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, Gabriella Marie Montez who also like Troy and Chad had a major passion and love for basketball. So far Gabriella had been the only one (girl) at college (and before in high school) level basketball to make a swish from half-court.

"I know." Troy told Chad smiling at the though of Gabriella.

"I want her to teach me too." Chad told Troy as they both sat down by one of the sun loungers by the Boltons' massive swimming pool, taking a drink of their Gatorade.

"Me too." Came a new voice causing Troy and Chad to turn their heads to the Boltons' back door to see Zeke Lake Baylor, Jason Allen Cross, Ryan Joshua Evans and Troy's dad, Jack Andrew Bolton who was the high school basketball coach at Chad's, Troy's, Jason's and Zeke's old high school, East High. Jack was also the athletic director, physical education teacher and health teacher at East High. They all came over to Chad and Troy with their own bottle of Gatorade and took one of the empty sun loungers and sat on it.

"I think you guys are getting better at it and this is the coach side talking, not the dad side." Jack told the boys with a smile.

"Thanks dad. But Brie's got that shot mastered and I want her to teach me." Troy told his dad with a smile.

"Well, Troy you know why Gabriella has that shot mastered." Jack told Troy.

Oh, Troy knew why she did along with everyone else who had a head, ears and watched basketball, because Gabriella Marie Montez was Los Angeles Lakers Coach Gregory Anthony Montez's daughter along with the Lakers triple threat's (Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal and Michael Jordan) goddaughter. So that meant that Gabriella grew up around the NBA all her life and she had a ball in her hand from the day she was born and could shot since the day she could walk and always had her eyes set upon being in the WNBA and playing to the Los Angeles Lady Sparks. But since Gabriella's mom and dad got divorced (because he was always with the Lakers traveling for the games and never home), Gabriella only got to spend a month of summer vacation with her dad and godfathers in L.A. out of the whole year unless they arranged otherwise.

"I still can't believe after almost 4-years that Gabster's dad is THE Coach Montez's daughter and the Lakers triple threats' goddaughter," Chad told them all shaking his head.

_**/Thank you for this moment**_

_**I've gotta say how beautiful you are**_

_**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for Here you are**_

_**If I could have one dance forever**_

_**I would take you by the hand**_

_**Tonight it's you and I together**_

_**I'm so glad I'm your man**_

_**And if I lived a thousand years You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you that day**_

_**but if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**then the world would never know the greatest story ever told**_

_**and did I tell you that I love you**_

_**tonight/**_

"Uh oh! Girlfriend alert!" Chad said as they all heard Troy's black iPhone go off with his and Gabriella's ringtone for each other that was their song, _Greatest Story Ever Told _by Oliver James. Troy just shoke his head at his friend's silly comment before picking up his iPhone with a wide smile on his face.

(**Troy**…regular writing / **Gabriella**…**bold**)

"Hey Brie."

"**Hey Wildcat! You'll never believe what just happened!" **

"What happened babe?"

"**You know how UCLA wouldn't let the girls basketball team go to Florida for the Nike basketball camp for girls?" **

"Yeah?"

"**Well, I told my dad that I wouldn't be going to it because the UCLA won't let us and so I could practice with the Lakers instead. But my dad being the guy he is wouldn't have any of it so he, Kobs, Big S, and MJ all put in money for our camp, room and board, and food for the Nike basketball camp!"**

"I'm so happy for you babe!"

"**Troy's there's a down side to it though."**

"What is it?"

"**I have to leave on Tuesday so I only have today and Monday before I leave at 4AM Tuesday morning to fly to Florida for camp." **

"Are you serious?"

"**Yeah, I'm serious. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." **

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"**Three weeks." **

"Gabriella, we can do this we've done it before when we both where in different states, cities or towns for games for a long period of time before, remember?"

"**Of course I do."**

"Good."

"**Troy?"**

"Yeah, Gabriella?"

"**Will you come over and spend the night since my mom's not here and then tomorrow night possibly?"**

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus I'll get up and go with you and your mom to the airport Tuesday morning as will the rest of the gang, even if I have to drag them by their hair in the morning to the airport."

"**Thanks, I love you Troy. So fucking much." **

"I love you too Gabriella. So fucking much."

"**I got to go do the laundry. Come over around five tonight."**

"**I'll be there. And I'll see you soon baby, bye."**

"Bye."

"So what was that all about man?" Chad asked Troy with a curious look that the rest of the guys and his dad had on their faces. Troy sighed before telling them what Gabriella just told him before he confessed to them about missing Gabriella while she was gone, only to get a speech from his father back and a surprisingly serious and confiding speech from Chad before he ran into his house, up to his master suite bedroom with connection lounge room and getting into a cold shower before going to meet Gabriella at her house.

"Troy, its 4:58, you have two minutes to be over at Gabi's on the dot." Troy's mom, Lucille Marie Bolton, told him as she came into his bedroom to collect his dirty clothes as he was finishing brushing his teeth. He smiled at his mom, nodding his head before he gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her he was staying at Gabriella's before he ran down the stairs after grabbing his house keys (but not his iPhone in fear of Chad calling and interrupting his time with Gabriella) before he ran next door to Gabriella's and walking in the front door since he got permission during Senior year from Gabriella's mom, Inez Anne Montez, that he could.

He walked outside after grabbing a glass of ice water to find Gabriella putting the lounge chairs around the fireplace that was outside and around the ten person hot tub out back of her house. Smiling he quietly sat his glass of ice water on the glass lawn table before sneaking up behind Gabriella and tickling her sides causing her to squeal before she turned around and smiled at Troy before jumping into his arms, her arms around his neck and her legs around his strong muscular torso and kissing him on the lips passionately before pulling back when air became an issue.

"Well, hello to you too." Troy told Gabriella kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hello, wildcat." Gabriella told him giggling.

"Miss me?" Troy asked before he finished their ritual when he said that, "Of course you did."

"You know it. You look hot by the way." Gabriella told him once she was out of his arms. And she was right he did he was in a navy men's sleeveless tee that had a basketball in the center and UCLA above it and Basketball under it, all in orange, on the back of it, it had Bolton with a crown on sitting on the O and the number 14 on the back of it also in orange; a pair of navy denim dark wash jeans, and a pair of black Vans slip ons.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." And Troy was right she didn't. Gabriella was wearing her natural hip long dark brown hair in a high pony tail; a pair of black Chanel sunglasses sat on top of her black leather headband that was in her hair; a chocolate brown basic fitted tank top with UCLA LADIES BASKETBALL in neon yellow and an orange basketball on the front of it, on the back of it in neon yellow writing it had MONTEZ 14 with an orange heart behind the Montez and fourteen; a pair of pink short shorts that had left side leg part of the shorts in the corner MONTEZ 14 in neon pink and team style lettering and then on the back of the shorts it had BASKETBALL GODDESS in neon pink writing and team style lettering; a pair of white rubber flip flops; and a black UCLA zip up hoodie over her tank top.

"Why thank you."

"So what are you doing with the sun loungers and fireplace?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"Well, I thought tonight we could get the gang together to say over the night and then tomorrow it will just be me and you before I leave. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect."

At five thirty exactly the rest of the wildcat group started showing up. Chad and his girlfriend of almost four-years and Gabriella's best friend/adoptive big sister, Taylor Annabelle McKessie showed up with a smile. After Chad and Taylor showed up Zeke and his blonde headed, pink drama queen, girlfriend of almost four-years, Sharpay Anne Evans, Gabriella's bestest friend and closes adoptive big sister show up. Jason and his girlfriend of four-years and Gabriella's best friend/adoptive big sister and composer, Kelsi Monique Nielson showed up after Sharpay and Zeke. And lastly to arrive at Gabriella's was Ryan and his girlfriend and Gabriella's adoptive big sister/best friend and hip hop dancer, Martha Lynn Cox.

Right now all of them were sitting in Gabriella's hot tub with a blanket of a black sky filled with glittering white stars. Each girl sat between their boyfriends' legs, their back against the boys' chests and their heads in the crooks of their necks, as they all were talking about what they should do when Gabriella got back from basketball camp in Florida. After hanging out, talking and messing around in the hot tub they all got rapped up in towels and each couple sat on a sun lounger talking around the fireplace before they went inside to get changed. After they got done changing they all took their stuff up to Gabriella's master suite bedroom with connecting bathroom and Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement closet with the remote controlled drawers.

Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her pink digital camera and took pictures of each couple that were scattered across her massive room. She first took a picture of Zeke and Sharpay who were cuddled up together on one of the two white chaise lounge couches that had a chocolate brown pillow facing the white bricked fireplace that had a 102-inch plasma screen TV sitting above it with John Tucker Must Die on it. She then took a picture of Chad and Taylor who were cuddled up on the other white chaise lounge couches facing the 102-inch plasma screen TV before she took a picture of Jason and Kelsi who were laying on the right side of the bed on the floor and then of Martha and Ryan who were on the left side of the bed on the floor curled up together. Lastly she took a picture of her and Troy before putting her camera on her cherry wood night stand and shutting off her lamp before she cuddled up to Troy watching John Tucker Must Die.

"Personally I don't like the way it ended. I think she should have ended up with John." Sharpay stated as she watched Gabriella get up, remove John Tucker Must Die from the DVD player and placed in the DVD player Finding Neverland starring Johnny Depp , Kate Winslet, Julie Christie and Dustin Hoffman. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Sharpay's statement. Gabriella pushed play before running back to her bed and cuddling up to Troy who held her tight and protectively in his strong muscular arms as he and Gabriella slowly started drifting off to sleep and the rest of the gang following right behind them, all with a sad smile on their faces not liking the idea of not seeing Gabriella for three weeks.

The next day, Monday, Zeke had woke up and cooked them all breakfast with Inez's help before all the wildcats and Inez left leaving Troy and Gabriella to their day of just the two of them.

Troy and Gabriella spent the whole day together, joking around, hanging out, laughing and talking about anything and everything. They played basketball, went out to eat lunch at McDonald's, went for a walk in the park, came back to Gabriella's and went swimming in her massive pool before they ended their day with a night out at a fancy restaurant before going back to Gabriella's changing into night clothes and cuddling up on her bed watching Love and Basketball before they feel asleep, neither wanting tomorrow to come, but both knowing it would.

"Brie are all your bags out in my car?" Troy asked his girlfriend walking into her room to find her putting on a pair of black rubber flip flops from HCO to matcher her black UCLA sweat pants that were rolled up to her knees to show off her muscular tanned and shaved legs, a light pink cami from HCO and her black UCLA zip up hoodie and her black leather headband sitting on top of her hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, along with her black Chanel sunglasses.

"Yep." She told him before grabbing her HCO navy tote, shutting off her light after making sure she didn't forget anything, she laced hers and Troy's fingers together before walking down the stairs and getting into Troy's black Audi S4 convertible where Inez was already in the back seat of the car waiting of them with a smile.

The rode to the airport in a comfortable silence occasionally talking about whatever came to their minds. Thirty minutes later, Troy pulled up his car to the airport entrance and watched as a guy put Gabriella's five suitcases on a trolley before walking with her to bag and passenger check in. At three thirty Gabriella was in a big group hug from all her friends, who managed to wake them up because surprisingly Chad woke them up to get them to the airport so they didn't miss Gabriella's departure, so they arrived an hour early, and her mom.

The girls all had teary goodbyes with Gabriella and so did Chad who started getting emotional causing the guys to laugh and the girls to giggle which caused Chad to glare at them before pulling Gabriella in his arms telling her to promise to call him if she needs or wants anyone to talk to or to come and get her and he would be either on the phone (if she needed to talk to someone) or on the first plane down to Florida (if she wanted to come home). He also made her promise to call once a day and to call him before Troy when she was coming home, he also made her promise no matter what time in the day or night to call him if something was wrong even if it was just to talk or to tell him to go over to Troy's and kick his but for her which caused Taylor to tell Gabriella to take Chad up on his offer because even she couldn't call him anytime during the night. Gabriella just giggled and agreed to whatever any one of them said. Gabriella and Sharpay had the hardest time saying goodbye, which caused Troy and Zeke to pull the two girls apart when they didn't want to say goodbye. The boys (minus Troy) all said goodbye to their adoptive little sister and best friend before they went to join their girlfriends. Gabriella and her mom cried a little bit before her mom kissed her cheek and went to join the teens (minus Troy) in the group to wait for Gabriella to go through the tunnel and out to her plane.

"I love you so fucking much Gabriella Marie Montez. Don't forget that and meet some other guy because I love you so fucking much. You mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you." Troy told her pulling her closer (if it was even humanly possible) to his chest as he shed a few tears and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so fucking much too, Troy Alexander Bolton. I will NEVER EVER forget you or fall for some other guy. I'm YOUR girl and I want to keep it that way. I LOVE saying I'm TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON'S GIRL AND NO ONE ELSE'S GIRL! I will call you every day maybe try to send a postcard even! I love you baby! I will miss you so much! I'll always be with you! I love you!" Gabriella told him before they kissed passionately before she got out of his arms (unwillingly) and walked through the tunnel.

"Brie!" She heard before she turned around and got another passionate kiss from Troy before she left to get on her plane to head to Florida for Nike basketball camp for girls for three weeks.

As they watched Gabriella's plane take off into the air, they all knew it was going to be a lonely, miserable and long three weeks without Gabriella. Especially for Troy who they had no doubt would not come out of his room for missing her to much and he would probably just talk abut her while she was gone and not do nothing, but think, dream, talk and miss her, his Baby Brie, his Gabriella Marie Montez.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue. I hopped you liked it and understood it. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter(s)! Wish me luck! PLEASE R&R!**

**LOVE,**

**JESSICA (xoxo)**


	3. phone calls and texts

**-Fear of Losing My Soulmate-**

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Texts**

**(Troy's P.OV.)**

It now had been two weeks and five days since Gabriella had been in Florida for Nike Basketball Camp For Girls, believe me I was counting down the days of the return of my Filipina/Latina girlfriend of four years, Gabriella Marie Montez. God, I love saying her named because it just sounds like the name of a goddess/angel and it just rolls off the tongue, like it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

As promised I received many phone calls and even two postcards from my Baby Brie. The phone calls were always long and full of love and sadness, each of us wanting to be back in the others arms forever and ever. As promised I took Gabriella's sport loving playing golden retriever dog, named Buddie or Air Bud as some of us like to call him and her black toy poodle Shadow out and played with them along with my German Shepard, Ginger, to play for hours on end. I would even take Shadow, Ginger, and Buddie to Chad's so they could play with his black lab, Beau as we played a quick game to ten on the court before I went home and called Gabriella.

Besides talking to Gabriella, doing something for my mom, running my morning run, or playing one on one with my dad, I would do nothing, but talk to Gabriella every chance I got and just sit around the house all day talking/thinking/dreaming/missing Gabriella. I would always talk about Gabriella gladly and proudly to anyone who would listen. I think out of the whole gang, me, Chad and Sharpay are taking Gabriella's Florida basketball camp trip the hardest.

_**/Thank you for this moment**_

_**I've gotta say how beautiful you are**_

_**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for Here you are**_

_**If I could have one dance forever**_

_**I would take you by the hand**_

_**Tonight it's you and I together**_

_**I'm so glad I'm your man**_

_**And if I lived a thousand years You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you that day**_

_**but if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**then the world would never know the greatest story ever told**_

_**and did I tell you that I love you**_

_**tonight/**_

Smiling I picked up my black iPhone that was sitting on my cherry wood night stand by my bed and pushed talk.

"Hey Brie! Aren't you suppose to be at camp doing the stuff you guys do?" I asked her.

"What not happy that I called Wildcat?" She asked me.

"Of course I am. I was just wondering."

"Well, we have a free day today so me and a couple of girls are going to a cool club here with some friends for awhile before curfew and then tomorrow we have our camp games so that will be fun. I love it here. Its hot and its beautiful. I wish you were with me." Gabriella said sadly.

"I know Brie. Me too. Me too." I told her in the same tone before I added, "So are you girls going with any guys?"

"Not that I know of." She said seriously.

"Oh okay."

"Why worried Wildcat?" She asked me with a semi-joking tone in her voice.

"Of course not. I trust you it's the guys I don't trust. Be careful. But anyway enough of that. What have you done today?" I asked her putting my left arm behind my head as I laid on one of the balcony sun loungers that was on my balcony, looking up at the night sky, the same night sky she was looking at.

"I will be careful. Well, I went swimming, shopped a little, swam, shopped, ate, shopped, swam, played ball, played ball, um…shopped, swam, played ball, but mostly thought of you all day." She told me with a giggle.

"So all you did was shopped, ate, swam, played ball and thought of me all day?" I asked her with a smile I knew she couldn't see.

"Basically yeah. You?"

"Happily I didn't shop. I ate, I played ball with the dogs, I went swimming, went on my morning jog, played one on one with my dad, talked with Chad and Sharpay who miss you like crazy as do I but not as much as I, helped and hung out with your mom and my mom. And I talked with anyone that would listen about what I would have to say about you, all good stuff don't worry. And I thought of you basically all day." I told her with a smile and a serious tone in my voice.

"I miss Chad and Sharpay too. Just not as much as you. And it sounds like you had a fun day." She told me.

"Don't tell them that you missed me more they will kill me for letting you miss me more than them." I told her with a chuckle as she giggled on the other line.

"So where are you at right now?" She asked me.

"I'm out on my balcony laying on one of the sun loungers staring at the sky, the same black and glittering starry sky you are, and waiting for a shooting star to wish you home. Where are you at?"

"By the pool up on the hotel private roof pool that is closed off and used only by us girls and a couple of the Nike Guys Soccer Camp guys that are all staying at the same hotel as us."

"Oh really. Any of them hit on you?" I said to her, but she didn't catch it because she was telling some guy named Trevor to stop it or he would be so dead.

"Sorry babe. And yeah they did." She told me.

"And you said?"

"I SAID LIKE I WILL SAY RIGHT NOW TO TREVOR IF HE DOESN'T STOP TICKLING ME. I AM TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON'S GIRL SO KEEP YOUR HANDS AND COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!" She said to both me and the guy named Trevor who was tickling her. Smiling I heard him say fine be that way.

"Well, I'm going to go babe, we're getting ready to play a game of water basketball combined with soccer and volleyball. Before we get ready to go out to that club."

"Sounds…interesting." I told her.

"It is and fun. I love you Troy Bolton. Forever and Ever. So fucking much." She told me with a serious tone in he voice.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez. So fucking much. Bye baby."

"Bye babe."

**_Click…._**

After talking to Gabriella I drifted off to sleep after saying goodnight to my parents, dreaming of my sweet and beautiful Gabriella Marie Montez.

The next day I got up and went over to my calendar and took a black fine point permanent marker to it and marked off another box. I only have today left and then Gabriella will be home tomorrow, I thought as I changed into some basketball shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of running shoes, grabbing my iPhone, I quietly walked downstairs and out the front door to start my morning run.

I smiled as the first song came through my ear bud headphones, _Lost In This Moment _by Big and Rich.

_**/I see your momma, and the candles and tears and rosesI see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisleNow my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher Don't she look beautiful tonight All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking You know I want to say 'em all just right I lift your veil, and angels start singing Such a heavenly sightChorus Lost in this moment with you I am completely consumed my feelings so absolute, there's no doubt Sealing our love with a kiss waited my whole life for this Watching all my dreams come true Lost in this moment with you I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus Please bless this brand new life Chorus Yeah I spend this moment with you I am completely consumed my feelings so absolute, there's no doubt Sealing our love with a kiss Waited my whole life for this Watching all my dreams come true Lost in this moment with you Chorus Lost in this moment with you I am completely consumed My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt Sealing our love with a kiss Waitin' my whole life for this Watching all my dreams come true Lost in this moment with you Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you Lost in the moment, yeah OOOOH Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you Lost in the moment, yeah/**_

Hopefully one day that will be Gabriella and me and I will fight for it to be us too. I smiled and listened to the next song to come on, _When You Look Me In The Eyes_, by the Jonas Brothers.

_**/If the heart is always searching,Can you ever find a home?I've been looking for that someone,I can't make it on my own.Dreams can't take the place of loving you,There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.How long will I be waiting,To be with you again?Gonna tell you that I love you,In the best way that I can.I can't take a day without you here,You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.More and more, I start to realize,I can reach my tomorrow,I can hold my head high,And it's all because you're by my side.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When I hold you in my arms,i know that it's forever**__**I just gotta let you knowThat I'll never let you goWhen you look me in the eyes.And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.Oh/**_

This must be the play list Gabriella made on here, I though as I smiled to myself before listening to the other songs on the play list not even brushing the surface of the songs on her play list when I ended my morning run.

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I clicked the player off and hit my inbox, clicking on the new text message I read it.

**--from Chad--**

**--To Troy--**

**Hey man! Gabster, said 2 say dat she wld have but she cld not call or txt you b.c she had to get to prac. She said she promises to call or txt later if she finds time. She was talking to me so its not her fault I wouldn't stop talking. You know me. --Chad 8 UCLA b-ball**

I quickly hit reply and texted him back saying it was okay, I understand, not to worry about it and that I knew him very well, before I sent it.

My phone vibrated again showing I had two new text messages. I smiled opening up the first one from Chad giving a hey back for my comment. I texted him back telling him it was true before I sent it and opened up the other text message to find it from Gabriella.

**--from Brie--**

**--To Troy--**

**Heys! Wildcat, I got a 5 min break so I quickly txt you and wanted to say ily and miss you o so much. I can't wait to be home 2morrow and in your arms. Call you later! Ily so fucking much. --Your Baby Brie xoxo**

I smiled before texting her back telling her it was okay and that I loved her and would be waiting for her phone call and for her to be back in my arms tomorrow.

I went to bed at midnight after being on the phone with Gabriella for well over five hours. Tomorrow was the day that my baby would be back home and in my arms. Thank god something bad didn't happen while she's been gone.

But what I didn't know was what tomorrow would bring.


	4. My Soulmate is What?

**-Fear of Losing My Soulmate-**

**Chapter Three- My Soulmate is What?**

Troy woke up the next morning at 8AM, excited because today was the day Gabriella would be coming home from Florida. He slipped on a sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of navy basketball shorts, and some socks and running shoes. Grabbing his iPhone he quietly and quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door to start his morning run. Smiling he listened to his play list of the songs for him and Gabriella. He smiled and waved at Doctor Hardy who was just getting off of her shift at the hospital. Doctor Hardy sleepily and kindly smiled and waved back before going inside her massive house. He ran to the park and through it before starting to run. Getting home he quietly and quickly ran up the stairs, got clothes, and walked into his full Italian marble bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Troy walked out of his bathroom dressed in a hazy blue sky eagle applique T from American Eagle Outfitters (AE) and a pair of black AE flat front plaid shorts. He walked over to his desk and opened up his white MacBook laptop from Apple and opened up his email. Smiling he saw he got a letter from his favorite cousin, Starr Manning. He opened it and read it before happily replying back to her email and sending it. He saw that he got a couple of UCLA school newsletters for the summer programs, after looking them over he deleted them having no interest in them. He saw that he got an email from his Aunt Viki, he happily opened it and read it before he happily replied back to her email, hitting the send button he sent it before closing his email and tidying up his bedroom. Seeing as it was 9AM and surly his parents would be up he shut off his light and closed his door before running downstairs for breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad with a smile on their faces.

"Hey mom, dad." Troy told them with a smile grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the bar.

"Morning honey." Lucille Marie Bolton greeted her son kissing his cheek before going to the front door to see who rung the doorbell.

"So why are you all excited, son?" Jack asked his son with a smile.

"Dad did you forget…." But that's all Troy got out of his mouth because of someone interrupting him.

"Gabriella's coming home today!" Exclaimed Sharpay walking into the kitchen with Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi behind her all having wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh so that's why?" Jack said with a smile knowing that they all loved and missed Gabriella.

"Jack, honey, did you forget about Gabi coming home today?" Lucille asked her husband shaking her head with a smile.

"Of course not. Its all I have been hearing for three weeks straight." Jack told his wife smiling as she and him walking into the living room to watch the news, leaving the teens to talk about Gabriella's homecoming.

"I'm so glad Gabster's is coming home." Chad told them with a huge smile on his face while grabbing a glass of orange juice for him and Taylor.

"I know I missed Marie so much." Taylor told them with a smile.

"I missed Rie also. God, its hard not having your famous taste tester around for three weeks." Zeke told them while getting a glass of milk.

"I missed Brie-ella. So bad, it hurt." Sharpay told them all with a smile being completely honest.

"I missed Gabriella Marie stealing my hats and running away from me trying to keep me from getting them back." Ryan told them.

"I missed dancing crazy dances with angel." Martha told them using the nickname only she was allowed to use for Gabriella.

"I missed shining star period." Kelsi told them with a smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I missed having somebody fall asleep first with me when we have our sleep overs." Jason told them, all of them agreeing that Jason and Gabriella were always the first to fall asleep in the gang when they had their sleepovers and always along with Chad the last ones to wake up out of the group in the mornings.

"I just plained out missed my girlfriend period. God, its been a hard three weeks without her to talk to, cuddle with and laugh with. I mean you have…" Troy started to say, but only got interrupted by hearing him mom yell for him and the gang to come quick to the living room.

"What is it mom?" Troy asked his mom seeing her worried look on her face.

"Troy. Son. There's been a plane crash."

"So what's that have to do with Brie?" Troy asked his dad confused.

"Troy, honey. Watch the T.V and you'll know why it has to do with Gabi." Lucille told her son with a sad look on her face.

Troy and the rest of the wildcats did as they were told an watched the big screen T.V. and listened about the plane crash.

**(On TV) **

_In breaking news today a plane has crashed. The plane had left Jacksonville International Airport at eight this morning and was to fly to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Seventy passengers were supposedly aboard the plane when it crashed along with five crewmen. Right now there is no answer to if there are any survivors. The cause of the plane crash was a bad storm that hit when the plane took off. Jacksonville the night before was having a hurricane warning and not letting anyone board on a plane until this morning. Only seven planes left the airport before the hurricane warning went into effect. The airport will not let out a list of any members on the plane that crashed. We will keep you all updated. May God be with the members of the crash and their families whoever they are. You have all of CNN praying for you. I'm Kelly Moss and this is CNN News. _

"Brie!" Was the only thing came out of Troy's mouth before he ran up the stairs to his room slamming his door shut and flopping down on his bed crying, hard.

All Troy could think about was Gabriella. Gabriella Marie Montez, was nineteen years old, barely in adult, the next WNBA Sparks edition, the hopeful mother of his children, the love of his life, his Soulmate. The had only been going out for four years. The tears clogged his eyes, making it hard to see who just entered his room.

"You wanna talk, Troy?" Sharpay asked with Chad standing behind her. Both of them sitting on either side of him on his bed.

"Not really." He said letting more tears escape and fall.

"Troy, she's not dead. You have to keep hope man." Chad told his best friend hating seeing his friend like this.

"Do you know that for sure Chad? My girlfriend could be lying on the ground dead right now and you're telling me to keep HOPE?" Troy yelled at Chad.

"I don't know what your going through, but me and Sharpay and the rest of the gang are here if you wanna talk." Chad told him, standing up with Sharpay and walking towards the door.

"Chad, Sharpay?" Troy asked standing up and walking over to them.

Troy fell into Chad's and Sharpay's arms crying. The tears fell harder and faster than before from his face as tears managed to fall from Chad's and Sharpay's eyes as well.

All three of them moved to lay on Troy's bed, holding each other for their dear life. They didn't even hear or feel the rest of the Wildcats come into Troy's room and lay down with them, also crying their eyes out. All of them praying that Gabriella wasn't on the plane or if she was that she is okay and survived the crash.

"We hate seeing you like this Troy. She's going to be alright. You just to have hope and trust in God." Taylor told him voicing all of their thoughts.

"She can't be dead. We've been together only for four years. I can't live without her. I just can't. I love you so fucking much. She's my world, my soul, my heart and my rock. I wanted to marry her, start a life with her and I wanted her to have my children. God, she can't be dead she just can't be dead." Troy said confessing while crying to the group.

"Who can't be dead? Who died?" Came a new voice.

* * *

**Who was it? Who could it be? Find out next time. Well, there's your second third chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm off to write chapter four so wish me luck. I love you all. Please R&R for me! Thanks. **

**Much Love,**

**Jessica (xoxo)**


	5. What

**-Fear of Losing My Soulmate-**

**Chapter Four-What? **

_**Previously on Fear of Losing My Soulmate**_

"_Who? Who died?" Came a new voice._

* * *

"Will some on please answer me?" The person said to the group.

They all just looked at Inez sadly, not knowing how to tell her, her daughter might have died in a plane crash.

"Come on some one answer me." Inez ordered the gang.

"Inez, we are so sorry about Gabriella. We just found out ourselves." Taylor told her.

"What?"

"The plane crash that happened."

"What plane crash?"

"The one with the plane leaving from Jacksonville, Florida that was suppose to come here but didn't because it crashed because of bad weather." Taylor told her.

"Oh no. Those poor people." Inez said with a shocked look on her face.

"POOR PEOPLE?! INEZ YOUR DAUGHTER WAS ON THAT PLANE! MY GIRLFRIEND, MY SOULMATE, THE ONE I WANTED TO MARRY AND HAVE MY CHIRLDREN. DIED ON THAT PLANE CRASH! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OH NO THOSE POOR PEOPLE. WHEN YOUR DAUGHTER WAS ONE OF THEM?!" Troy yelled at Inez Montez with anger.

"Whoever said that I was on that plane crash?" Came a new voice that everyone knew and loved. The voice that belonged to a dark brown wavy haired girl Filipina/Latina girl who had a toned and tanned body, loved to play basketball, was a great friend, and most importantly Troy Alexander Bolton's girlfriend, Gabriella Marie Montez, alive and kicking.

"GABRIELLA!" The wildcats all screamed before they all got up off of Troy's bed and tackled Gabriella to the floor, crying hysterically and hugging her to where she couldn't breathe.

"Guys….can't…..breathe…." Gabriella told them with a smile on their face. They all quickly loosened their grips, but didn't let go incase she would just fade away.

"Brie?! Is it really you?" Troy asked Gabriella once everyone let their grip loosen.

"Yeah, baby its me." She told him smiling at him.

"Oh. God. Brie! How? I thought you were on that plane that crashed this morning." He asked her hugging her tightly and protectively to his chest as he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he laid down with her in his arms.

"When I was talking to you on the phone last night, I was in New York City with my mom. I flew out that morning that I texted Chad and Sharpay and you, but I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to surprise you all by coming here in the morning while you all were here hanging out. Me and mom just heard about the plane crash when your mom let us in. She told us the whole story after she hugged the life out of me. So me and my mom came up here to surprise you guys. Then I decided to pop out when you were yelling at my mom and then I got tackled." Gabriella told him hugging him closer (if humanly possible) to her.

"Oh. God I was so scared that I lost you! I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Troy said as he started to cry.

"Troy look at me and listen. And you listen good. You're NEVER EVER going to lose me. I'm right here and hopefully I'm going to stay right here." Gabriella said to Troy looking him dead in the eyes.

"I know that now but at the time I didn't know that or what to think." He told her and she just kissed the tip of his nose smiling.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella told him with a smile giving the tip of his nose another kiss.

"Good, and its going to stay that way." He said smiling before he passionately kissed her.

"Um, hello. We are still here you know and missing our little sister like crazy." Chad said interrupting them.

"Well, Chad sure didn't change in the three weeks I've been gone." Gabriella said causing everyone to laugh and Chad to glare at her before the wildcats all looked at each other before the pounced on her and Troy on the bed hugging them both. Everyone happy that Gabriella was home and safe. The way it will always stay!

* * *

**THE END! **

**Well, there's another chapter and the last to this story. Let me know if you want a sequel and I will be happy to write one, I already have one in mind. Love you all. Please R&R!**

**Much love,**

**Jessica (xoxo)**


End file.
